Road Trip
by Katster
Summary: A girl, her brother, and her brother's 2 friends get lost in Silent Hill and can't find each other. It takes me like, a year to update, so be patient. R&R!
1. It starts

Road Trip  
  
This story belongs to me, Katster, but the idea doesn't really. The characters do, or at least the ones we see now. There will be appearances from actual characters of Silent Hill. This takes place after all 3 of them. Silent Hill is copyright Konami. Nothing really happens in the first chapter, and I don't know if there'll be any SH action in the second, so you may have to wait 'till the third, which could take a while, depending on when I get the computer to myself again.  
  
================================================  
  
I looked over at my older brother Jason, who was sitting on the couch with his two best friends, Curtis Wakefield and Jackson Simmons. He had his cap on backwards, and was watching the horror film that was on the television screen. I could tell it was boring him, as he was nearly asleep. I knew something was up though, because he was unusually quiet and he wasn't bugging me about my best friend, who just happens to be a guy. Jason is one of those people who automatically assume that if a male and female are friends, they're actually more than friends. He always comes up with weird little theories and things that don't make sense.  
  
Curtis was also unusually quiet. He was leaning up against the arm of the couch, his tousled blonde hair in a mess around his face. He was the one who usually had a big grin on his face, the joker of the group. I smiled as I saw how is mouth was trying not to smile at something that had happened in the movie. "That's so fake," he whispered quietly, and I couldn't tell if the comment was directed at my brother or me.  
  
The quiet and mysterious one, Jackson had never actually talked to me. He mainly kept to himself, unless he maybe loosened up a bit around my brother and Curtis. I think his mysteriousness made him seem even cuter than he was. His jet-black hair was curled just enough, and his deep brown eyes could make you melt. Not to mention his grin. Whenever he smiled at me instead of saying 'hello', or laughed at one of Jason's jokes, I nearly died. I don't know how long I had liked Jackson for, but at that precise moment where he looked over at Curtis and smiled, it summed up everything I've ever felt for him.  
  
I was pretty plain-looking myself. I had hair that went about 10 inches below my shoulders, and it was pretty much every colour on the planet. It was orange, brown, blonde, black, and red all in one. I even had added some dark purple streaks to it, but they were kind of blending in with the other colours, so they weren't as noticeable. My brown eyes were a normal shade, and sometimes looked hazel, it usually depended on what I was wearing.  
  
My eyes were kind of sore watching the movie, and I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in. I kind of had the start of a headache, but an hour of pain was worth seeing what Jason was up to.  
  
We all listened closely as possible for the sound of my Mom walking up the stairs to her bedroom. I heard the bathroom door close, and the taps go on, and I knew she was taking a shower.  
  
"Okay, Lily, get out," Jason ordered me, and he pointed towards the door.  
  
My shoulders sagged. "Oh come on Jase, let me stay. I wanna know what this big 'secret' is. Besides, I'll find out anyway," I whined.  
  
"Lil," he warned.  
  
"Jase," I mocked, and Curtis told him to let me stay.  
  
Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jason started talking about his 'big plans'. "I'm thinkin' road trip, you guys. You know, like going to some faraway city and hooking up with some hot chicks in a club or something."  
  
Jackson nodded in agreement, and I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, let's do that, man," Curtis paused, "but how will we get our parents to let us?"  
  
"Dude, we're 18, our parents don't control us any more," Jason said, rolling his eyes. Honestly, although Curtis was really nice and really cool, he could also be really stupid at times.  
  
"Yeah ..."  
  
"And anyway, Jackson doesn't even live at home anymore."  
  
I narrowed my eyes. Why hadn't I been informed of this?  
  
"Okay, so where are we going to stay and for how long?" Curtis asked.  
  
Jason thought about it for a second. "Well, I'm thinkin' a quick weekend trip, you know, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and I'm sure we'll find a hotel once we get there. We can like, just stay at the first city we come across or something, just somewhere where we can get away from this town," he replied.  
  
The right corner of my mouth lifted in a half-smile. A weekend alone with my brother and his hot friends? Well, if I got rid of the brother part it would be perfect ... now all I needed was a plan to make them let me go with them...  
  
"Uh, Jase?" I asked.  
  
He took a deep breath. "What now?"  
  
I decided to give it my best shot. "Uh, I know you'll probably say no, but can I go?"  
  
"Well, I'll give you some credit. You read my mind. Now leave."  
  
I looked at him and said, "fine. Just don't come groveling to me next time you need something." As I walked past him to go to my room which was on the same level as the living room they were sitting in, I hit his knee with the palm of my hand.  
  
"Ow," he said, grabbing his knee with his hands. "Thanks a lot, Lil."  
  
I grinned and said, "goodnight." Jackson smiled back and Curtis gave out a half-snort half-laugh, directed towards my brother.  
  
Before I went to my room, I waited in the hallway that was between my room and the living room. I wanted to hear their plans. I flattened myself against the wall and put my ear towards the room they were in.  
  
"Dude, let your sister come with us, she's pretty cute," I heard Curtis' voice say.  
  
I knew that my brother was either rolling his eyes or thinking 'murder', just because I knew him so well. "Curt, dude, she's sixteen. That's not even legal, okay?"  
  
"Okay dude, chill out man, I didn't even mean it like that. Just she's good- looking that's all. Plus I feel bad for her, she's always left behind when you go out and do stuff. Just do her a favour or something just this once, dude. I mean it. You treat her badly, she'll turn into one of those psychos that you see on Jerry Springer."  
  
"Dude, are you calling my sister a psycho?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying that maybe you should cut her some slack. Don't you think she's tired of always having to pick up after you when you fail? And don't you think I know how she feels? My older brother's athletic and has a scholarship to some stupid university where he can play football, and I'm left alone with my paints and paper, left in the dust. And dude, you're athletic and your sister has her music."  
  
"Will you please stop saying 'dude'?" came Jackson's voice. At least, I'm sure it was Jackson's voice. All I know is it wasn't Curt or Jason's.  
  
"Sorry dude," Jase said.  
  
I heard a pillow being thrown and ran to my room, scared they might see me when they got up. At least I knew someone was on my defense for this whole 'going on the trip' thing. And hopefully I could go. I knew mom would say yes, she was always bugging me to hang out with my brother.  
  
I decided to just forget it and let things happen. Begging Jason would get me nowhere, he'd just get annoyed and say no. I picked up my guitar and sat down on the edge of my bed, taking my pick out from the neck. I slowly strummed a few chords and started into a song I had made up myself the night before. Making a mental note to make a tab of it so it wouldn't be forgotten like every other song I had made up, I got lost in the sound the instrument was making as I hit the strings with the small piece of red plastic. 


	2. Shaken

Road Trip  
  
Hey kiddies, this is chapter 2. I was gonna get it done earlier, honest, but I had too much to do ... yeah, as if holding my acoustic in my arms trying to imitate Hendrix licks from my CD player is something I had to do ... Yeah ... I think I'll shut up now ...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Silent Hill, DUH! If I owned Silent Hill I'd be like, so cool, but I don't, so ... wait a minute ... I do own Lily, Jason, Curtis, and Jackson. I also don't own the PS2, which I mention in this chapter. Well, I have a PS2, I just don't ... ah, whatever  
  
================================================  
  
That night I went to sleep with a lot on my mind. And it's not just that I was wishing I could go on the trip with my brother. As a matter of fact, I couldn't really tell what was on my mind. My dreams were even stranger. I knew something bad was happening, but when I woke up three hours after I had fell asleep, I couldn't exactly remember what.  
  
When I sat straight up in bed and looked around at my surroundings, I felt claustrophobic in my own room. It may not seem that weird, but it is weird for me. I've never felt claustrophobic before, and I never thought I ever would. I was sweating and breathing deeply, so I got up and ran out of my room to the bathroom. I leaned over the sink and turned the taps on, splashing water onto my face. I looked up at the mirror that hung above the sink and saw my reflection in the darkness. The moonlight from a nearby window made my face just visible, and my eyes were wide.  
  
Feeling sick, I turned the light on and sat down beside the toilet, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. I don't know what I was so shaken about. I was trembling, and sweating in places I had never sweat before. The worst part about it was that my hands were sore and stiff. I closed my eyes for a split second, and then opened them forcefully.  
  
Starting to feel drowsy, I got up quickly, turned off the light of the bathroom and stumbled to my room in the darkness. By the time I reached my bed, I pulled the covers up around my head and closed my eyes, instantly falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
================================================  
  
The next morning I woke up at noon, and forgot all about what had happened the night before. I got up from my bed and walked to my dresser, pulling out a shirt and pants. I got dressed quickly and walked into the living room to see if Jason was awake yet.  
  
He wasn't, so I decided to check the basement, which also happened to be where his room was. Just as I had suspected, he was sitting in front of the television with a Playstation2 controller in his hand, staring intently at the screen.  
  
"'Morning, Jase," I said, sitting down beside him on the grey carpet.  
  
"Hey," he said, not taking his eyes away from the screen to look at me.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" I asked, looking at the screen's reflection in his glossy blue eyes.  
  
Jason took a while to reply, but when he did, he asked, "what does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, then looked up at the television. He was playing some weird car racing game or something. I owned a bunch of games, but I never bothered to play them. I mainly spent my time with my music, which was my obsession. My brother always thought I was strange. I guess I was. At school I was part of a small group that all the so-called 'popular' kids considered outcasts.  
  
Jason grinned. "Yes! I won!" He punched the air with his fist before turning to look at me. "Oh, sorry, did you want to use the Playstation?"  
  
I gave an exasperated sigh. "No thanks."  
  
"Okay, whatever." He got up and put his hand on the railing on the stairs. "Oh, and by the way," he said before walking up, "you better pack your bags."  
  
My eyes widened. "So ... so ... I can go?"  
  
"Yepp," Jason nodded and I grinned.  
  
"Thanks!" As soon as he left the basement, I flipped through the video games that were scattered on the floor around the PS2, picking one and popping it in.  
  
================================================  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter was a lot shorter than what I was going to write, and I'm sorry for that, I've just been really busy with my guitar and my birthday (which was March 13), so I'll try to get the next chapter written as soon as I can.  
  
Sneak Preview of next chapter: And they're off! The four teens decide to take a detour through the mountains, and end up on a dark road where they run out of gas. Oooh, what will happen? 


End file.
